totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Tajskie życie
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata Odcinek 14 Luciana stoi już na pokładzie statku. Luciana: Umm, nareszcie w domu. <3 W każdym razie ostatnio nasze uczestniczki opiekowały się jajkami. <3 Niektórzy pokazali się z dobrej strony, inni nie bardzo. (please) Ostatecznie zwyciężyła Klementyna, która nawet nie jest uczestniczką. xD Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy Ninę, bo Celestia użyła statuetki nietykalności. Pozostało 4. <3 Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie nas. <3 Music: I wanna be famous ' Pokład Piszcie, piszcie, bo będzie źle. <3 Można zakładać nowe nagłówki, ofkors. Pokład widokowy: Celestia uruchomiła swój awaryjny telefon. ''Celestia: Hmpf. Nina jest taka nieudolna. No cóż, smutno mi że odpadła bo chciałam ją podpalić ale niech się ladacznica cieszy że straciłam.. a nie, niie straciłam zęba, sztuczny był. Hehe. No ale do rzeczy. Udało mi się namierzyć to s*kę. Wściekli Ruscy z wielkimi głowicami rakietowymi mają najpierw ją zgwałcić torpedami a później mają pobić i zakopać w lesie. Wiem co robię. Ruscy w 99,9% robią to co trzeba. Więc, oficjalnie nie żyje. Ow szlak. Ogląda nas pewnie policja. Trudno. Oficjalnie, to oni to zrobili ._.'' Wyrzuciła telefon za burte. 'Celestia: '''Bon Vayage Bitch. ''Majli i Klementyna przechadzały się po pokładzie prowadząc na smyczy dinusia <3 '' '''Majli:'Moja kochana Mili Córuś II jest taka słodka <3 Spojrzała na Klementynę <3 'Majli:'A ty powinnaś się cieszyć,że nie wywaliłąm cię wczoraj z samolotu razem z Kundzią (please) Za to,że zataiłaś przed mną wiadomość o drugim jajku powinnam to zrobić (please) Ale gdybym oddała je Kundzi to nie wyklułoby się moje maleństwo <3 Więc masz szczęście <3 Znowu (please) Pogłaskała dinusia <3 Po chwili Majli,Klemcia i Mili Córuś II dotarły do Celci <3 Na widok wielkiej nadmuchanej do granić możliwości dupy Celci mała Mili rzuciła się na nią i zaczęła ją ssać raniąc przy tym ząbkami <3 'Majli:'Chyba cię lubi :3 <3 Celestia złapała dinusia i wyrzuciła go za burtę , wzięła usypiacz i jeszcze go uśpiła XD. Złapała Majli za kudły włosy. '''Celestia: Odczep się bo przerobię cię na trofeum nad kominek. Rzuciła nią o podłogę i poszła gdzieś. xD Majli zaczęła robić pompki xD <3 A w tym czasie Mili Córuś dopłynęła do statku i wspięła się na niego <3 Majli:'''Dzięki Celcia <3 Całkiem zapomniałam o porannych ćwiczeniach :3 Ooo <3 I nauczyłaś Mili pływać <3 '''Majli:(pokój zwierzeń)''Cieszę się,że w finałowej czwórce jest ze mną tak serdeczna koleżanka jak Celcia <3 Ale szkoda,że nie ma już Niny :< ''Majli podbiegła do Celci i ją uściskała <3 Po chwili ruszyła na dalszą część spaceru <3 '' ''Statek dobił do brzegu na jakaś wyspę. ;u; Gdzieś tam Luciana podobnie jak zawodnicy zeszli ze statku na powierzchnię. Luciana: Mrr, witam moi ulubieni, kochani zawodnicy. <3 Cisza. Luciana: Okej, okej. Jako, że pozostało was już niewielu, pomyślałam, że fajnie by było zrobić przedwczesny finał! Poruszenie. Luciana: Warto nagrodzić waszą pracę, szczególnie, że jesteście już tak blisko finału. Zasady są takie. Odbędzie się wyzwanie, które wygra jedna osoba. Ta osoba, będzie już mogła cieszyć się z finału i czekać na swojego rywala, którego wyłonimy w następnym odcinku! Zwycięzca nie będzie brał udziału w ceremonii, wyjedzie sobie na krótkie wakacje w wybrane przez nas miejsce. (please) Jakie to miejsce? Dowiecie się po wyzwaniu. (troll) Na ceremonii pożegnamy jedną osobę, która straci szansę na milion dolarów! Skierowała wzrok w stronę jakiś ludzi, siedzących na pomoście. Luciana: O, a oto wasze wyzwanie. <3 Obecnie znajdujemy się w Tajlandii, można poznać po słońcu, który piecze moje oczy.. Gdzie moje okulary przeciwsłoneczne? :< Cisza. Luciana: 'To miejsce głównie kojarzy mi się z Tajami. (please) Dlatego dzisiaj wcielicie się w tych ludzi. <3 Każdy z was ma za zadanie przeżyć jeden dzień, dokładnie taki sam jak Tajowie. W 100% wcielacie się w ich psychikę, umysł i ciało. Możecie znaleźć sobie grupę Tajów, z którymi będziecie przebywać lub działać na własną rękę. Nie powiem, co będzie wyżej punktowane. (please) Jak nie wiecie nic o tych ludziach, tu są książki. ''Na dziewczyny spadły jakieś książki. 'Luciana: '''Możecie przebywać gdzie chcecie, byle to był obszar Tajlandii. Nasze kamery i tak was znajdą... chyba. Osoba, która rzeczywiście przyłoży się do wyzwania, wygra! Wszystko jasne? Do dzieła! ''Zawodnicy rozbiegli się. xD Info: Zadanie polega na wyłonieniu osoby, która przez cały okres trwania show radziła sobie najlepiej i potwierdzi to w tym wyzwaniu. Jak z moich obserwacji wynika, najlepiej radzi sobie Celestia, potem mamy Majli, Spectrę oraz Cadee. Oczywiście ten ranking może się zmienić, wystarczy pozytywnie zaskoczyć w tym wyzwaniu. Na co oczywiście liczę. Nie musicie wszystkiego opisywać, ważne żeby zawarte były czynności, które rzeczywiście pasują do Tajów. Czas... Do wtorku, godzina 17.. Zadanie zawiera charakter edukacyjny. (troll) Dreamy uczy i wychowuje. b) Możecie to pisać w formie dopisywanej (Co jakiś czas dopisujecie coś w odcinku) lub możecie wkleić wszystko od razu. Technika dowolna. Jak macie pytania, oczywiście pytajcie. ^^ Tajski dzień Cadee Cadee usiadła na piasku. (please) '''Cadee: To co ja właściwie miałam...? Chwila do namysłu. xD Cadee: O, już wiem! <3 Pójdę przed siebie. (please) Poszła przed siebie. Weszła w jakąś dżunglę. ;u; Cadee: Kawaii. <3 Zaczęła wąchać jakieś kwiatki. Cadee: Jakie ładne. :3 Zerwała ich trochu i zrobiła z nich ozdobę na głowę, którą oczywiście założyła na łepek. ;u; Poszła dalej, aż dotarła do jakiegoś miasta... A właściwie przedmieści. Stało tam kilka dość bidnych straganików, lecz jeden z nich przyciągnął uwagę dziewczyny. W przeciwieństwie do innych, był zadbany i sprzedawano w nim piękne, kolorowe stroje dla tajskich tancerek (czy coś w tym stylu...) Cadee: Huhu, ślicznie mają w tej Tojtlandii. <3 Podeszła do straganu. Cadee: Dzień dobry. <3 Po ile jest ten niebiesko-czerwony strój? <3 Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że nie było sprzedawcy. (please) Cadee: 'Och. :c ''Rozejrzała się i wzięła upragnione ubranie i położyła na tacy monety. Zabawkowe. xD Skryła się gdzieś i przebrała. Teraz wyglądała jak uroczyście ubrana mieszkanka Tajlandii, tyle że z niebieskimi włosami. ;u; 'Cadee: '''Terazpoczułam tajskiego ducha. <3 ''Usłyszała muzykę i ludzkie głosy gdzieś z głębi miasta. Ruszyła w ich kierunku. Tanecznym krokiem. xD W końcu zauważyła grupkę kobiet ubranyh jak ona. Podeszła do nich. '''Cadee: Hejoo. <3 Jedna z nich odwróciła się. Kobieta: 'O, Lamai! <3 Wszędzie cię szukałyśmy, zaraz zaczyna się nasz występ. ;u; '''Cadee: '''Lama-co? O.o '''Kobieta: 'Ładny strój. <3 'Cadee: '''Kupiony na jakimś straganie na przedmieściach. <3 ''Wtem rozległ się dźwięk oznaczający rozpoczęcie występu. Kobiety weszły na jakiś plac, a Cadee za nimi. xD Zaczęły tańczyć, a Cadusia starała się robić to, co one. ;_; Kilka razy kogoś zdeptała albo przewróciła, ale ogólnie poszło dobrze. <3 '''Cadee: Chyba mam wrodzony talent do tańca. <3 Występ się skończył i mieszkańcy miasta zaczęli bić brawo. <3 Cadee: 'Pozdrawiam mamę i tatę. <3 ''Zauważyła, że tancerki już zeszły i tylko ona stała pośrodku jak słup 'Cadee: '''Oj.. ''Weszła w Tłum. Niestety Tłum przepchnął ją tak, że znalazła się na szarym końcu. 'Cadee: '''Nic nie widzę! :< ''Zrezygnowana zaczęła sobie spacerować. Dojrzała jakiś kolejny sztragan, tym razem z owocami. 'Cadee: '''W sumie, to zgłodniałam. <3 ''Podeszła do stoiska. Wybrała kilka owoców i kupiła je. <3 '''Sprzedawca: Bierze panienka udział w konkursie owocowych nakryć głowy? :3 Cadee: Tak naprawdę to chciałam zjeść sobie... Ale w sumie, to dobry pomysł z tym konkursem! :3 Dzięki, jakkolwiek masz na imię. xD W czasie, gdy na placu pokazywano jakiś teatrzyk, Cadee udało się wykonać nakrycie głowy z owocków. Kilka było nadgryzionych, ale to nic. ;u; Cadee: Pewno wygram. <3 Weszła do Tłumu. Niestety spóźniła się i konkurs zakończono. :( Cadee: 'Ale jak to. :c ''Wzruszyła ramionami i zjadła swój owocowy kapelusz. xD 'Cadee: '''Nieco zakurzone, ale smaczne. <3 ''Zauważyła, że teraz na plac weszła grupa buddystów z kadzidełkami. <3 Ludzie z Tłumu usiedli. Tak, Cadee też. 'Cadee: '''Przedstawienie! <3 ''Niektórzy dziwnie na nią spojrzeli. xD Buddyści zaczęli głosić jakieś kazania, czy co oni tam robią. Cadee naćpała się kadzidełkiem. <3 W końcu festiwal dobiegł końca i ludzie się rozeszli. Cadee usiadła na ziemi, nadal trochę przyćpana. 'Cadee: '''Nadal nie pamiętam, co miałam robić. :< ''Koniec. ._. Wiem, porażka. ._. Tajski dzień Celestii Celestia postanowiła pokazać iż życie jako Tajlandczyk jest ciekawe, piękne, ale też wymaga niezwykłej siły. Miejsce: Jeden z terenów podlegających Bangkokowi, prawdopodobnie mniejsze, południowe miasteczko. Jeden z piękniejszych domów w Tajlandii. Pełen zdobionych, czerwonych kolumn. Celestia, ale w tym wypadku, będziemy mówić o nie Cel, skrótowo oraz jako polskie słowo "Cel - spełnienie jakiegoś marzenia, osiągnięcie - w tym przypadku pokazanie kultury Tajlandii w jednym dniu.". Cel była ubrana w bardziej okrojoną wersje stroju Tajlandzkie jako iż w nich chodziło się na ważne uroczystości. Ludzie są w tym kraju religijni. Wstała z maty, ponieważ istotnie, ludzie tam nieczęsto śpią na łóżkach a kulturowo, Azjatatycko, na matach. Dzięki najlepszym charakteryzatorom, Celestia została zamieniona w istną Tajkę. right|200px 'Celestia: '''Dobrze. ''Uśmiechnęła się. Jest to bardzo ważne. '' ---- ''1. Tajlandzczycy zwracają uwagę na swoje emocje. Spotykając więc ich, miej na uwadze że uśmiech oddajesz uśmiechem. Ludzie nie lubią upokorzenia, dlatego stosują zasadę by zachowywać twarz. Uśmiech i uśmiech, jest on jednak bardzo istotny. Raczej nie powinniśmy mieć nic przeciwko jeśli ktoś się do nas uśmiechnie? ---- Poszła do kuchni. Przygotowała tradycyjną herbatę oraz wstępnie śniadanie. '''Celestia: Hm, trzeba wszystkich obudzić. Wyszła z kuchni, jak można ją tak nazwać. Zadzwoniła dzwonkiem, następnie od każdego pokoju chodziła i zapraszała na śniadanie. Była 8:00, wszyscy zgromadzeni w jadalni. Włączyła radio i stała nieruchomo. Zaczął grać hymn. Po jego skończeniu, wszyscy usiedli a Celestia stała. Celestia: Dobrze. Zaraz przyniosę herbatę i jedzenie. Celestia po chwili wróciła z herbatą i Kleikiem ryżowym. Nalała i podała jedzenie jednak osobom zgodnie od najstarszej osobie do najmłodszej. Celestia: Smacznego. Złożyła ręce, podobnie inni, w geście podziękowania. Po skończonym posiłku Celestia wszystko posprzątała, w trakcie gdy wszyscy się rozeszli modlić lub pójść na zakupy. Celestia po wykonaniu obowiązków zabrała najstarszych na spacer po mieście. ---- 2. Szacunek dla starszych? Oczywiście i to duży, młodzież a także młodzi dorośli mają obowiązek opieki nad starszyzną w rodzinie. Jest to wręcz nakazane. Więc nie, będziesz miał ich na głowie zawsze. No i wspomnijmy o fakcie posiłku. Nie oblizujemy palców! Jest to niemiłe zachowanie w tej kulturze. ---- 3. Im starszy tym ważniejszy. To prawda. Będąc starszym liczy się na większy szacunek. To oznacza że młodsi muszą robić wszystko a starsi mimo wszystko dziękować. W tym wypadku władze ma staruszek zaś jego "pomocnikiem" jest następny z w kolejce lub po prostu syn. ---- Celestia: Piękne zapachy. Staruszka: To prawda. Może coś zjemy? Celestia: Oczywiście. Podeszły do najbliższej restauracji. Ubogie, ale pełne ludzi miejsce. Zamówiły Penang (potrawę /pikantne curry z kurczakiem). Celestia: 'Dziękujemy za posiłek. ''Złożyła ręce. Zaczęły jeść. Zauważyła dzieci chodzące po ulicy i bawiące się oraz szalejące, a dorośli spoglądali się na nich z uśmiechem. '''Celestia: '''Będę mogła wyjść na kilka godzin później? Oczywiście, jeśli to nie sprawi kłopotu. '''Staruszka: Dobrze. Ale wróć by zrobić kolacje. Celestia: '''Dobrze. '''Staruszka: Posiłek był pyszny. Staruszka zapłaciła i obie wyszły z restauracji. ---- 4. Hierarchia dorosłych i tutaj też jest. W tym wypadku, najstarsza osoba płaci za posiłek. Jest to ogólna zasada jednakże nie przez wszystkich stosowana. Bardzo często jednak ludzie do niej wracają. Czyżby młodzi chcieli mieć darmowe jedzenie? ---- Obie przechodziły po ulicy całej w zapachach. Ulice wyglądały także ubogo, większość dzieci właśnie na niej się bawiły. Stragany z ulicznym jedzeniem znajdowały się wcześniej. right|200px Celestia: '''To może teraz gdzieś pójdziemy? '''Staruszka: Dawno nie była w teatrze. Celestia: '''To idziemy? '''Staruszka: Grają dzisiaj? Celestia: 'Tak, powinnyśmy zdążyć. ''Obie pośpieszyły się . Zdążyły na "Lajki". Tradycyjny teatrzyk pół improwizowany , zabawiający ludzi. '''Staruszka: Dawno tak się nie uśmiałam! Celestia: Bardzo ciekawe. ---- 5. Teatr to też ważna rzecz. Wyróżniamy w nich: Kon, Lajki, Nan, Lakon Lek, Hun Lang, Manora i Lakon. Ludzie kochają teatr, jest więc często odwiedzany, można powiedzieć że gdyby mieli więcej czasu to by chodzili tam codziennie. ---- Obie wyszli z teatrzyku. Staruszka: Lin mógłby już wrócić. Nie chce ci zawracać czasu. Celestia: Ale nie zawracasz mi czasu, poza tym, Lin może teraz ciężko pracować. Staruszka: Znam Lin'a! Pewnie teraz pije z przyjaciółmi! Celestia: Raczej nie. Staruszka: Raczej tak. Raz głupek pił gdy przyjechali urzędnicy! Mało nam domu nie zabrali! ---- 6. No cóż. Ludzie w Tajlandii uwielbiają się bawić. Sanuk - czyli zabawa, to popularna forma (a także słowo) w której można nawet mierzyć stopień zabawy. Dzieci, dorośli, bawią się i cieszą. Ludzie to uwielbiają, w końcu, teatr to też forma Sanuk. ---- Idąc przez jeden z placów przechodziły koło publicznej zabawy. Skierowały się do jednego z miejsc do modlitwy. Celestia: '''Te dzieciaki mają taką frajdę. '''Staruszka: To są dzieci których rodzice pracują, niestety. Celestia: To my mamy dużo szczęścia. Staruszka: '''Pomódlmy się chwile. '''Celestia: Oczywiście. right|200px ---- 7. W Tajlandii mamy dowolność religii ale przeważa Buddyzm. Ludzie są z nim związani, nawet modlitwa przez jedzeniem, to też święcenie nie Buddy ale tego o czym on naucza. ---- Po skończeniu wróciły obie do domu. Celestia zaczęła przygotowywać jedzenie w trakcie gdy młodzież zaczęła grać na "Pii" i Ranat Eh". Po skończeniu przygotowań do uczty, zwołała wszystkich, położyła jedzenie i zaczęli jeść. Staruszka: Gdzie ten Lin.. Celestia: '''Może jest w drugiej pracy. '''Dziewczynka: '''Ale zwykle przychodzi o tej godzinie by z nami zjeść. '''Chłopiec: '''Tak nie byłoby jakbyś ty też poszła pracować. '''Staruszka: Ona jest mi potrzebna tutaj. Celestia: Zajmuje się domem, to wystarcza prawda? Chyba że umiecie sami? Dziewczyna: Nie, ja się na to nie pisze. Staruszka: '''Zachowuj się przy stole. '''Dziewczyna: Przepraszam. Chłopiec: '''Ja i tak mam zamiar wyjechać. '''Staruszka: '''Zostaniesz i zajmiesz się mną. '''Celestia: Hm, to prawda, niestety. Chłopiec: Hmpf.. ---- 8. No tak, ludzie też dużo pracują, często na utrzymanie obu rodzin lub nawet jednej potrzeba dużo pieniędzy, dlatego często z pracy idzie się do drugiej pracy , a nawet do trzeciej, życie nie radość ale ludzie nie narzekają, starają się być mimo wszystko szczęśliwi. Tak, ten chłopiec jeszcze nie wie że będzie utrzymywał też rodziców. Dziewczyny zwykle po wyjściu za mąż odwiedzają rodzinę ale należą już do nowej. ---- No i dobrze. Jedzenie skończone, wszystko zrobione ale.. rodzina włączyła telewizor (choć szczerze mówiąc, na taki luksus stać było tylko dobrze zarabiającą rodzinę) , i odsłuchuje hymn. ---- 9. O 8 rano i 6 wieczorem w Radiu, i w telewizji puszczany jest hymn Tajlandii, każdy więc by oddać hołd krajowi o tych godzinach stoi nieruchome i odśpiewuje hymn. Po prostu. ---- Celestia zmęczona przy drzwiach zakładała buty. Celestia: 'Dobrze, mam trochę czasu wolnego.. ''Poszła się zabawić, potańczyć.. i popracować do restauracji na kilka godzin.. ._. Po skończonej robocie wreszcie pojawiła się w właściwym budynku. Było tam studio muzyczne, oczywiście typowo Tajlandzkie. right|200px ---- 10. Stawia się na rozwijanie ludzi w sztuce, oprócz typowego śpiewu, uczy się gry na bardzo typowych, i nie podobnych instrumentach na zachodzie i wschodzie. ---- '''Nauczyciel: Celestia, pokładałem w dobie duże nadzieje, ale nie nadajesz się. Celestia: Nadaje! Usiadła na kolanach i ze złożonymi rękoma zaczęła prosić nauczyciela o szansę. Nauczyciel: 'No dobrze.. spróbuj ich pokierować. '''Celestia: '''Dobrze. Zaczynajmy. ''Celestia była na miejscu nauczyciela, ale nie tak jak on, oddawała hołd temu miejscu. Zaczęła kierować osobami. full|center|235 px Nauczyciel: Mhm, bardzo dobrze. Będzie z Ciebie wspaniały dyrygent. '''Celestia: Dziękuje mistrzu. Ukłoniła się, wyszła ponieważ skończyła zajęcia. Wróciła do swojego domu gdzie przygotowała kolejne dania. Zwołała rodzinę i zaczęli jeść. Staruszka: I jak tam nauka? Celestia: Bardzo dobrze, dziękuje. Staruszka: Może coś z Ciebie jednak będzie. Celestia: Cieszę się że „mama” we mnie wierzy. Są to niezwykłe słowa dla mnie. Lin: Hmpf.. szkoda, że coraz częściej takie dobre dziewczyny jak ty kończą jako prostytutki w dzielnicy zabawy. Staruszka: Cicho bądź, musiałeś się odezwać, oczywiście! Celestia jest wyjątkowa! Ten los jej nie spotka! Lin: 'Jak tam wolisz, ja tam stawiam na swojego syna, w końcu, będzie ze mną przez ten cały czas. '''Celestia: '''Dobrze, zjedliście? ''Cała rodzina odeszła od stołu, Celestia wraz z dziećmi sprzątnęli po posiłku. right|200px ---- 11. Jedzenie jest niezwykle ważne w tej kulturze. Wierzcie czy nie, ale je się je o wiele częściej niż gdzie indziej. Masz jakieś spotkanie biznesowe? Koniecznie w restauracji przy jedzeniu. Jest więc więcej niż 3 posiłki dziennie jak u nas. Dlatego też ulice są pełne zapachów, prawdopodobnie w większych miastach, w 99% całego miasta publicznego można kupić jedzenie (1% to świątynie w których jeść nie wypada!) ---- Nadszedł czas spać. Celestia najpierw położyła młodzież do łóżek, następnie podziękowała za dzień starszym i sama dopiero się położyła spać. ---- ---- Koniec. Ukazałem więc przeciętne życie ale pod pewnym kątem, niektórzy mogą mieć gorzej. Nie da się odwzorować 100% życia Tajów ponieważ ich kultura jest bardzo złożona oraz inne rzeczy dzieją się na różnych miejscach życia. Ja przedstawiłem klase pomiędzy średnią a ubogą, a więc nie można uznać 100% odwzorowania. Sorry, ale sama chciałaś, znajomość tego jak wygląda kultura nie powinna cie tak bardzo boleć. Zostało to bardziej także sklecone z punktu widzenia telewidza oraz, co najważniejsze, edukacyjne w którym jest 11 punktów podstawowych uznanych w tym dniu. ~Dziękuje za uwagę. Tajski dzień Maddie Tajski dzień Majli Majli podskoczyła ucieszona tym co usłyszała od Luciany <3 'Majli:'Mam finał na wyciągnięcie dłoni <3 Teraz muszę się postarać (gusta) Tyle,że nic nie wiem na temat Tajlandii i jej mieszkańców ._. 'Klementyna:'Mogę przekazać ci całą moją wiedzę na temat Tajów <3 'Majli:'A tylko spróbujesz (please) Wtedy pewnie znowu to ty wygrasz (please) Dzisiaj tylko łazisz za mną i pilnujesz Mili Córuś II <3 Jazda! :D Idziemy do jakiegoś miasta popytać ludzi jak się żyje w tym stanie (gusta) 'Klementyna:'Tajlandia to kraj :3 '''Majli:._. Będzie ciężko (please) Majli i Klementyna prowadząca na smyczy Mili Córuś II powędrowały w kierunku dużego miasta <3 Gdy już tam dotarły zauważyły,iż drogi są niesamowicie zakorkowane a ludzie na ulicach mimo upalnej pogody nie wydawali się być zmęczeni z tego powodu,wręcz przeciwnie ponad 35 stopni w cieniu było dla nich rzeczą całkowicie normalną <3 right Majli:'Zaraz zdechnę,jeśli nie dostanę wody >.< ''Majli podeszłą do jednego z wielu ustawionych wzdłuż ulicy straganów <3 thumb|400px 'Majli:'Butelkę wody poproszę :3 '''Sprzedawca:Że co? O.o Ja tutaj sprzedaję tylko owoce <3 Majli:'Szlak ._. '''Sprzedawca:'Pełne soku :3 Sprzedawca przeciął na pół nożem nieznany Majli owoc <3 Okazało się,iż w środku jest pełen soku <3 '''Majli:<3 Biorę <3 Wzięła owoc od sprzedawcy i od razu wypiła cały sok <3 Sprzedawca:'A może tak najpierw zapłata? >:( '''Majli:'Kurde,nie mam kasy ;u; Przyjmujesz małe prawdopodobnie mechaniczne dinozaury? ;u; 'Sprzedawca:'Nie <3 Majli zrobiła minę „._.” <3 'Sprzedawca:'Ale możesz to odpracować pomagając mojej żonie i naszym dzieciom w przygotowaniach do Loi Krathong <3 'Majli:'Do czego? O.o 'Sprzedawca:'To nasze narodowe święto <3 Obchodzimy je co roku w 12 miesiącu księżycowym w pełnię <3 Tego dnia każdy Taj kupuje lub robi krathong,czyli piękną ozdobę stworzoną z liści bananowca,kwiatów,kadzidełek oraz świeczek <3 Moja rodzina,należy do tych które wykonują krathong własnoręcznie <3 W tym masz właśnie pomóc mojej żonce (gusta) 'Majli:'I co rozwieszacie tak wszędzie te krathongi? <3 Sprzedawca zagestykulował w stylu „tusięjebnij” <3 'Sprzedawca:'Krathong zostaje puszczony na rzekę i odpływa w dal <3 A wraz z nim odpływają nasze troski i smutki <3 'Majli:'Dobra umowa stoi <3 Pomogę twojej żonce :D Ale najpierw muszę się ochłodzić bo twój badziewny owoc niewiele dał <3 Majli pobiegła na mały plac na który postawiona była fontanna <3 Postanowiła się w niej popluskać <3 Po chwili wyszła całą mokra i zdarła z siebie ubrania <3 'Majli:'Teraz powinno być dużo lepiej <3 Przechodzący Tajowie przyglądali się Majli ubranej jedynie w bieliznę z jawnym oburzeniem,a kilka aut zatrąbiło za nią xD 'Majli:'Widzę,że nawet na tym zadupiu mam fanów (gusta) Wróciła do Klementyny i Mili Córuś II <3 'Majli:'Chodź Klemcia <3 Idziemy do żonki naszego nowego przyjaciela <3 Powędrowała przed siebie i po chwili się wróciła <3 'Majli:'A gdzie tak właściwie mieszkasz? xD 'Sprzedawca:'Dwie ulice prosto i w lewo.Żółty,nieduży dom (gusta) 'Majli:'Okej <3 I poszła z Klemcią prowadzącą na smyczy dinusia <3 Tym razem szła w dobrą stronę <3 Po kilku minutach dotarła do opisanego przez sprzedawcę domku <3 Zapukała do drzwi <3 Otworzyła jej kobieta w średnim wieku <3 'Kobieta:'Dzien Dobry :3 Co panią…''(tutaj spojrzała na „strój” Majli <3)sprowadza…? '''Majli:'Nie miałam kasy żeby zapłacić za owoce pani mężowi dlatego poprosił mnię o odpracowanie mojego długu pomocą pani w przygotowaniach do Lai Krotong :3 'Kobieta:'Loi Krathong*(xD) <3 'Majli:'Tak,tak do tego (gusta) 'Kobieta:'To miło,że pomyślał o mnie w takiej sytuacji <3 Wejdź proszę <3 Majli weszła do domku a za nią Klemcia z Mili Córuś <3 Żona sprzedawcy spojrzała na nie skołowana <3 '''Kobieta:(pod nosem)''Co ten baran sprowadził do mojego domu?._. ''Wnętrze chatki było urządzone skromnie,acz kolorowo <3 Na sporej wielkości stole leżały już dwa gotowe krathongi <3 Kobieta:'Jak widzisz ma już przygotowane dwa krathongi dla moich dzieci <3 ''Zza jej pleców wyskoczyła dwójka dzieci:chłopiec i dziewczynka,strasząc tym samym Majli <3 Wyglądali na bliżnięta <3 'Kobieta:'Trzeci jest już w trakcie przygotowania <3 (wskazała za wpół przygotowany krathong,którego Majli wcześniej nie zauważyła będąc zafascynowana gotowymi ozdobami) Ale na ostatni dla mojego męża zabrakło mi materiałów :C I tutaj bardzo przyda mi się twoja pomoc :D 'Majli:'Czyli mam wyruszyć na miasto w poszukiwaniu materiałów? :D 'Kobieta:'Dokładnie <3 W Bangkoku bez problemów można znaleźć liście palmy bananowca i kilka kwiatów :D Najlepiej,żeby były to fioletowe orchidee i żółte piwonie <3 'Majli:'O czyli to miasto to Bangkok? :D 'Kobieta:'Oczywiście :D Stolica i równocześnie największe miasto w Tajlandii <3 'Majli:'Tak,tak bardzo mnie to interesuje (please) Klemcia ruszamy <3 Klemcia jednak się nie pojawiła <3 Majli rozejrzała się i zobaczyła,iż Klemcia i Mili Córuś są zamęczane przez dzieci,które nazywały to „zabawą” <3 'Majli:'No dobra zostań tutaj ._. Dam sobie radę sama <3 Robiłam to już nieraz <3 'Kobieta:'Tutaj masz kasę na kwiaty <3 Liście bananowca możesz zerwać na pierwszej lepszej napotkanej palmie <3 Dała jej do rąk kilka monet <3 'Majli:'Dzięki <3 Nie zawiodę cię (gusta) Wyszła z domku <3 Wędrowała po mieście przez kilka minut aż napotkała stosunkowo niską palmę bananowca <3 Postanowiła wspiąć się na nią i zerwać kilka liści <3 Okazało się jednak,iż nie jest to takie łatwe <3 Majli po kilku metrach wspinaczki spadała na ziemię '''Majli:'Musi być jakiś sposób .-. Mam pomysł <3 Majli zaczęła twerkować przybliżając się do palmy <3 Gdy jej tyłek wibrował już w oszałamiającym tępię dotknęła nim drzewa,w wyniku czego z palmy pospadały na ziemię niezliczone ilości bananów i liści <3 'Majli:'Siła twerku jest oszałamiająca (gusta) Zebrała liście w jeden stos i ukryła za dużym kamieniem <3 'Majli:'Wrócę po was kiedy już zdobędę kwiaty (gusta) Następnie udała się do kwiaciarni <3 Nie znalazła jej jednak <3 Okazało się,iż kwiaty są tutaj sprzedawane tak jak owoce <3 Na straganach <3 Idąc wzdłuż zakorkowanej ulicy i mijając slumsy Majli znalazła jeden z takich straganów <3 Kupiła wskazane przez żonę sprzedawcy kwiaty i wróciła po liście,które leżały dokładnie tam gdzie je uprzednio ukryła <3 Obładowana po brzegi wróciła do żółtego domku <3 'Kobieta:'O widzę,że dobrze się spisałaś <3 Sądziłam,że spieprzysz z kasą i już nie wrócisz (please) 'Majli:'Walczę w tej chwili o wiele większa ilość kasy <3 Nie ma opierdalania się <3 'Kobieta:'No dobra <3 To pora zrobić ostatni krathong <3 Ja się tym zajmę <3 Twoje ręce nie są chyba stworzone do prac manualnych <3 Tu spojrzała na zadbane i gładkie ręce Majli <3 '''Majli:Żebyś się nie zdziwiła (mean) Kobieta:'Skoro tak twierdzisz <3 To zapraszam :3 Poinstruuję cię <3 ''Majli podeszła do stołu z materiałami <3 'Kobieta:'Na początek trzeba przybić do drzewa bananowego liście bananowca złożone w ozdobne kształty <3 Gotową bazę należy przystroić kwiatami <3 Teraz tylko starczy przykleić kadzidełka i świeczkę i gotowe <3 Świeczka jest niezwykle ważna ponieważ symbolizuję światło Buddy i spala wszystko to co w naszym życiu złe <3 Kadzidełka zaś oczyszczają atmosferę <3 right Majli robiła wszystko zgodnie z poleceniami kobiety <3 'Kobieta:'Wyszło przepiękne :3 Wiem,że to była praca w charakterze spłaty długu,ale i tak z chęcią zaproszę ciebie,twoją przyjaciółkę i jej…ele…pupila na obiad <3 'Majli:'Z chęcią <3 Żona sprzedawcy położyła na teraz już wolnym od ozdób stole miski pełne pieczonych robali ''thumb|300px 'Majli:'Oj,zapomniałam jestem na diecie (please) Po czasie spędzonym w domu sprzedawcy w towarzystwie jego żony i ich dzieci Majli wyszła nad rzekę <3 Wybiła północ,a cała rodzina sprzedawcy i inni Tajowie z miasta puścili na rzekę swoje krathongi <3 Rzeka była oświecana przez tysiące świeczek z dekoracji oraz wielki księżyc w pełni na bezchmurnym niebie <3 Po chwili w powietrze wbiły się również lampiony <3 '' '''Majli:'Jak pięknie *.* Już wiem gdzie spędzę wakacje <3 Tylko przywiozę własne jedzenie <3 right thumb|320px Świadoma tego,iż dzień już się skończył Majli wraz z Klemcią i Mili Córuś II powędrowała na plac,z którego wyruszała <3 Chciała poznać zwycięzcę zadania i dowiedzieć się jak poszło innym dziewczynom <3 Z oddali pożegnała się również z rodziną sprzedawcy i nim samym,ponieważ właśnie do nich dołączył po całym dniu pracy <3 '' ''Koniec ;u; Mam nadzieję,iż może być ;u; '' ''PS.Dla wyjaśnienia zdjęcia były robione w dzień a nie o północy ponieważ są z roku,w którym trwała żałoba narodowa więc święto nie było obchodzone tak jak zawsze ;u; '' ''Po wyzwaniu, wszyscy grzecznie wrócili na statek. Statek Wszyscy czekają na werdykt. '''Luciana: To było takie piękne. <3 Rzeczywiście, zasługujecie na final 4. <3 No, może z paroma wyjątkami... Spojrzała na Maddie. Luciana: Ale jest wśród was osoba, która zdominowała to wyzwania na tyle, że zasłużyła również na finał. Jak myślicie, kto to? <3 Cisza. Wszyscy gapią się na siebie. Luciana: Oh, come on. W każdym razie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Tą osobą... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... CELESTIA. <3 Celestia zaczęła się cieszyć, reszta wręcz przeciwnie. xD Luciana: Braawo, Celestia. <3 Zdecydowanie zasługujesz na finał. <3 I tak jak obiecałam, wybierzesz się na wycieczkę. <3 Jacyś panowie wrzucili Celestię do armaty. ;u; Luciana: 'Kierunek Kijów, Majdan. <3 (please) ''I poleciała. <3 '''Luciana: No dobrze. <3 Jedna z głowy. <3 Ale za chwilę pozostanie trójka, a właściwie dwójka, która powalczy o drugie miejsce w finale. <3 Pora na głosowanie, moje kochane. <3 Poszły zagłosować. ;u; Ceremonia Luciana stoi przed trójeczką i przelicza głosy. Obok leżą dwa koła ratunkowe. Luciana: Hmmm... No, tak! Wszystko jasne. :D Żeby nie przedłużać, Cadee, łap! Rzuca koło. Luciana: Majli? Czy może Maddie? Ostatnie koło jest dla Majli. <3 Rzuca koło. Luciana: Cóż, Maddie. To koniec. Było miło. Wsadzili Maddie do armaty i już jej nie było. ;u; Luciana: Cadee, Majli. <3 Już w następnym odcinku zmierzycie się w walce o finał. <3 Która z was wyjdzie z niej zwycięsko? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata